silent bells
by evergreenbean
Summary: FIRST FF EVER O.o plz be nice She is too far away for too long, and he's going to get her right now. But why must the only person of his affections be the largest target for greedy kidnappers? She's just his midget.


_Maybe three years was too long_, she mused believing she had no time to even glance at the picture sitting dusty on her desk. Draping her shihakusho elegantly over her shoulders, the knot around her waist squeaked when she tightened it suddenly, securing her clothes.

She was ready to face this day. Yes, she welcomed each passing day now, enjoying as much as she can… War does a funny thing to one's appreciation to the simpler things in life…Or in her case, death in Soul Society… After Aizen's bizarre death, everyone who had suffered during the hard times were surprised to find a bond between them.

None was stronger than that of the heroes…Kurosaki Ichigo and his closest friends.

_Everyone… They're human, they all must've grown by now… _She thought fondly, and finally stole a glance at the photograph. It was everyone who ran off to Hueco Mundo; Ishida, Chad, Renji, Ichigo and herself… Everyone was injured, but the smiles, though tired, were all triumphant, especially his in the middle. The Substitute Shinigami standing out as always with his flaming orange hair, and an arm thrown carelessly over the shoulder of a familiar face, beaming with a bandaged arm pumped into the air.

Rukia looked at her face then and now. Admittedly, she had grown too… Her cheekbones were higher giving her a proud, mature look, her eyes had gotten more sleep since then, her figure curved a little more and her hair was a little longer. Her trademark bang between her storytelling purple eyes remained. But the distance and time apart has changed her. She could not be close to anyone as much as them… Her social skills exceed only that of a rock. In this way she never really spoke to anyone… She laughed when necessary and spoke when spoken to, just to ensure everyone that she was as okay as she hoped she was…

But for now, she was practically mute.

She sighed.

The picture returned to its usual spot and she hustled to gather her things for the meeting today, pausing only to shut the door behind her, unaware of the dangers ahead…

* * *

Captain Ukitake frowned into his soup. The meeting had gone well, but things were not all what they seemed… Something somewhere was going awry… It may be petty then it may be serious, but he was sure that something was about to happen during these peaceful days… He sipped thoughtfully…

Rukia wasn't as unpredictable as she used to be… Time away from her trusted comrades made her mellow down… He saw himself frown on the surface of the now cold soup. He wasn't sure he liked this change… She was going to spend all her efforts trying to live to the fullest, while her relationship with her friends grew more distant…

He will fix that tomorrow. Then, she will truly be happy.

* * *

Talking Byakuya into letting Rukia go to the Real World or anywhere for that matter was a task that only Ukitake can do. He had gone through the usual meeting, mentioning his request to him then sending Yachiru in to soften him up, before demanding outright that Rukia be able to go to the Real World, all without Rukia knowing of course.

"No." He didn't even look up.

"She'll be happy, Byakuya… A child like her needs her friends," Ukitake had almost started whining…

Byakuya paused. "A child like her, you say? She is an adult, mature and happy to be working."

Ukitake groaned. "Byakuya, you know something is wrong with her when she encourages _paperwork!_"

"Like I said: she has matured," his voice cool and deep.

"She needs to have some fun!"

"She must remain here for reasons concerning the family," his voice subdued._ The time has come; she is needed here to take part in the elite tradition. _How Byakuya wished Ukitake would understand the situation and stop bombarding him.

Oblivious, the Thirteenth Squad Captain was about to plead some more when a thought struck him.

"Mature? As in wiser, controlled, accurate?"

Byakuya glanced at Ukitake then glared at his paperwork. "Yes--," he began, but Ukitake cut him off.

"Mature as in refined, proud and _independent_?!" He was grinning now.

"Ye--," he began again, then blinked pissed off, seeing where Ukitake was going with this. But his unfinished answer was enough. Ukitake took no chances and bolted for the door, yelling over his shoulder,

"I'll ask her to go to the Real World herself seeing that she can handle it maturely!! Thanks Byakuya!!"

Byakuya stood fuming behind his desk. Grudgingly, he settled back down into his seat. He knew Rukia better than to just take of now without telling him. He knew she honored his decision and status and she _will_ come to ask his permission to go. But now is not the time for her to socialize. There was a deadline, and she had to decide…

Things, he assured himself, will go as planned, for Rukia's sake…

* * *

Meanwhile, Rukia fell to her knees exhausted. She had just finished her usual training session for the evening, but nightfall had caught up to her. Tired and alone, she trudged home draining the water from her water bottle.

Something shifted behind her. Instantly, she was on the alert.

"Hello?" She called out weakly, hoping it was Renji trying to be funny. It wasn't. Rukia pivoted observing her surroundings, mentally marking possible hiding spots and escapes, should someone attack her. She walked forward calmly, leaving an opening. The attacker appeared and shot toward her side at blinding speed. Expecting this, Rukia swung her leg in a roundhouse kick and her foot connected a face. The assailant stumbled backwards but recovered immediately. He lunged for Rukia's neck. She dodged, but a little too late. She choked, swinging her legs at him trying to get free. The lack of air was amplifying the fatigue Rukia felt in her already worn out body. Mercifully, he allowed her to breathe, but pinned her arms behind her back. He was fumbling for something in his pocket. She seized her chance and began to recite a kidou.

But the man found what he was looking for, and pressed the cloth to her face. All she remembered in the middle of her chant was a sickly sweet scent…The nothingness, vast and hungry, devoured her completely.

No one will find out until the next morning, the deserted water bottle and signs of a struggle…

. . . Kuchiki Rukia was kidnapped. . .


End file.
